In general, although brain pathways governing the perception of pain are still not completely understood, sensory afferent synaptic connections to the spinal cord, termed “nociceptive pathways” have been documented in some detail. In the first part of such pathways, C- and A-fibers which project from peripheral sites to the spinal cord carry nociceptive signals. Polysynaptic junctions in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord are involved in the relay and modulation of sensations of pain to various regions of the brain, including the periaqueductal grey region (μgeer, P. L., Eccles, J. C., and μgeer, E. G. (1987). Molecular Neurobiology of the Mammalian Brain, Plenum Press, New York). Analgesia, or the reduction of pain perception, can be effected directly by decreasing transmission along such nociceptive pathways. Analgesic opiates are thought to act by mimicking the effects of endorphin or enkephalin peptide-containing neurons, which synapse at the C- or A-fiber terminal and inhibit release of neurotransmitters, including substance P. Descending pathways from the brain are also inhibitory on C- and A-fiber firing.
Neuropathic pain is a particular type of chronic pain that has a complex and variable etiology. It is frequently a chronic condition attributable to complete or partial transection of a nerve, trauma or injury to a nerve, nerve plexus or soft tissue, or other conditions, including cancer, AIDS and idiopathic causes. Neuropathic pain is characterized by hyperalgesia (lowered pain threshold and enhanced pain perception) and by allodynia (pain from innocuous mechanical or thermal stimuli). The condition is progressive in nature. Because the hyperesthetic component of neuropathic pain does not respond to the same pharmaceutical interventions as does more generalized and acute forms of pain, development of effective long-term treatment modalities has been problematic.
Opioid compounds (opiates) such as morphine, while effective in producing analgesia for many types of pain, are not always effective, and may induce tolerance in patients. When a subject is tolerant to opioid narcotics, increased doses are required to achieve a satisfactory analgesic effect. At high doses, these compounds produce side effects, such as respiratory depression, which can be life threatening. In addition, opioids frequently produce physical dependence in patients. Dependence appears to be related to the dose of opioid taken and the period of time over which the drug is taken by the subject. For this reason, alternate therapies for the management of chronic pain are widely sought after. Compounds that serve as either a replacement for or as an adjunct to opioid treatment in order to decrease the dosage of analgesic compound required, have utility in the treatment of pain, particularly pain of the chronic, intractable type.
Although various types of calcium blocking agents, including a number of L-type calcium channel antagonists and calcium chelators, have been tested as adjunct therapy to morphine analgesia, positive results are attributed to direct effects on calcium availability, since calcium itself is known to attenuate the analgesic effects of certain opioid compounds (Ben-Sreti). EGTA, a calcium chelating agent, is effective in increasing the analgesic effects of opioids. However, results from tests of calcium antagonists as adjunct therapy to opioids have been contradictory. Some L-type calcium channel antagonists have been shown to increase the effects of opioids, while others of these compounds have been shown to decrease opioid effects (Contreras).
It is known to use omega-conopeptide to treat pain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,403 describes the use of omega-conopeptides having defined binding/inhibitory properties in the treatment of ischemia-related neuronal damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,842 demonstrates the effectiveness of omega-conopeptide compositions in certain animal models of pain. Specifically, omega-conopeptides MVIIA and TVIA and derivatives thereof having related inhibitory and binding activities were demonstrated to produce analgesia in animal models of analgesia in which morphine is the standard positive control, PCT/US92/11349 discloses that such conopeptides also produce relief from neuropathic pain, where morphine is not expected to produce positive results. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,849 describes that omega-conopeptides are effective in preventing progression of neuropathic pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,786 is directed to a method of enhancing the analgesic effect produced by an opiate in a mammalian subject, comprising administering to the subject an effective dose of an omega-conopeptide having activity to (a) inhibit electrically stimulated contraction of the guinea pig ileum, and (b) bind to omega-conopeptide MVIIA binding sites present in neuronal tissue.
Wang and Bowersox (CNS Drug Reviews, 6(1): 2-20, (2000)) have reported the administration of ziconotide by intrathecal bolus injection with morphine, clonidine, baclofen, bupivacaine in rats. Intrathecal bolus injections of a combination of ziconotide and morphine dose-dependently suppress formalin-induced tonic flinch responses in rats. Intrathecal bolus injections of clonidine and ziconotide administered in combination dose-dependently suppress tonic pain behavior in the rat hindpaw formalin test. Administration of ziconotide and baclofen in combination by intrathecal bolus injection produces additive analgesia in the rat hindpaw formalin test. When co-administered with ziconotide by intrathecal bolus injection, bupivacaine (a sodium channel blocker) does not significantly alter ziconotide-induced analgesia in the formalin test.
Wang, et al. (Pain, 84: 271-281 (2000)) disclose that intrathecal injections of ziconotide and morphine in rats (1 μg morphine+0.1 μg ziconotide and 3 μg morphine+0.3 μg ziconotide) blocked acute phase flinch responses following subcutaneous injection of formalin, which were significantly different from controls that received intrathecal bolus injection of 10 μl saline. The reference also discloses that concurrent infusion of intrathecal ziconotide (0.03 μg/hr) with morphine (15 μg/hr) for 7 days in rats produced marked antinociceptive responses to noxious heat stimuli as measured by the hot-plate test or tail immersion test during the first day of infusion. Thermal nociceptive thresholds thereafter declined toward the control level.
There is a need for an improved method of reducing pain in a human subject. The improved method reduces the side effects of pain drugs, the necessary doses of each drug, or the drug interactions.